Voice communication may be subject to different quality problems. For example, if the voice communication is conducted on a packet-switch network, due to delay jitters occurring in the network or due to bad channel conditions, such as fading or WIFI interference, some packets may be lost. Lost packets result in clicks or pops or other artifacts that greatly degrade the perceived speech quality at the receiver side. To combat the adverse impact of packet loss, packet loss concealment (PLC) algorithms, also known as frame erasure concealment algorithms, have been proposed. Such algorithms normally operate at the receiver side by generating a synthetic audio signal to cover missing data (erasures) in a received bit stream. These algorithms are proposed mainly for mono signals either in time or in frequency domain. Based on whether the concealment occurs before or after the decoding, the mono channel PLC can be classified into coded, decoded, or hybrid domain methods. Applying a mono channel PLC to a multi-channel signal directly may lead to undesirable artifacts. For example, a decoded domain PLC may be performed separately for each channel after each channel is decoded. One disadvantage of such an approach is that spatially distorted artifact as well as unstable signal levels can be observed due to the lack of consideration of correlations across channels. Spatial artifacts such as incorrect angle and diffuseness can degrade the perceptual quality of spatial audio significantly. Therefore, there is a need for a PLC algorithm for multi-channel spatial or sound field encoded audio signals.